


keep you close to me

by thir13enth



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, lots of fluff, posted originally on twitter for vdaylockers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: she'll wear this shirt down
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 98
Collections: Valentine's Day Lockers 2020





	keep you close to me

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written for [peachcott](https://www.twitter.com/peachcott) as part of the vdaylockers 2020 event! finally got a chance to post it on ao3 :))))

By now, the shirt has three different and separate combinations of holes, a half-undone seam at the left shoulder, and the color print on the front reduced to peeling blue and yellow blobs of polyester. 

Yet as always, as ever, Bonnibel slips it over her body. Now years worn down, it slips over her body like it’s a part of her skin.

Marceline watches her from between the pillows and comforters — previously messed thrown all around the bed after a short, spontaneous pillow fight. “You know—”

“What, Marcy? Grossed out that I’ve been wearing this for the past three days  _ without washing _ ?” Bonnibel whirls around in a complete 180 degrees, a cheeky grin on her face as she mimics being a fashion model.

That’s when Marceline notices there’s also hole straight down the back of the shirt. It’s a pink flash — but there is unmistakably a clean rip in the black fabric.

“Well, no,” she replies, an amused smile on her face. “If anything, you’re probably a lot more grossed out about it than I am. Just… maybe you shouldn’t wear it anymore.”

“I’ve been wearing it for the last ten years. Why should I  _ not _ not wear it?”

And if that was a confession of true love, Marceline will take it gladly, but in this case, it sounds more like stubbornness. She grins. “It  _ does  _ have a huge gaping hole down the back…”

Not caring the least bit for what Marceline has to say, Bonnibel climbs into bed, crawling all fours through the mess of blankets and sheets. She leans in and kisses Marceline at the corner of her mouth, slipping herself under the covers and snuggling up next to her.

“So what if there’s a hole? Better access to me when we’re spooning,” Bonnibel declares, immediately facing her back to Marceline as if to demonstrate. 

Marceline promptly accepts Bonnibel into her arms, bringing her into an embrace. She knocks her forehead softly into her hair. “I’m just saying that if you like this shirt so much, it might be better to stop wearing it.”

“No… I want something of yours to actually wear,” Bonnibel hugs herself tight, as if refusing to take off the shirt.

“You  _ could _ just grab another one of my shirts.”

“No....” she retorts. “All your other shirts are  _ weird _ . And plus I can smell you off this one.”

Marceline snuggles up closer, her mouth near Bonnibel’s ear. “You know,” she laughs, “I’m  _ right _ here, and you  _ always _ have permission to smell me.”

“Yeah, but you’re too cold,” Bonnibel refutes. “In fact, get off me.” And she dramatically curls up into a fetal position, bringing her body away from Marceline.

Marceline rolls her eyes. “Rude,” she replies, scooting more into Bonnibel’s space. Bonnibel lets her, in fact, taking one of Marceline’s arms and wrapping it securely around her waist. 

“What’s so special about  _ this _ shirt?” Marceline presses.

“I don’t know,” Bonnibel mumbles. “Just go to sleep. I’m sleepy. I don’t want to answer any more questions.”

Marceline takes a deep breath, sighing. 

Well, does the answer even matter when she already knows it?

**Author's Note:**

> come along with me and the butterflies and bees -- and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/napsbeforesleep) birds if you please <3


End file.
